1--Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bundle straps, in particular to one reusable, self adjust bundle strap
2--Description of Related Art
In today's computers and electronics world, a large number of persons carries lap top computers with at least two or three cables, cellular telephones with battery charger. At home have a number of extension cords, electric tools, appliances with cords, all of these cables have to be bundled to carry or store them.
Most existing cable or bundle straps are designed for industrial use, permanent, expensive to make and not consumer oriented. In most cases a toothed strap that is inserted in to a head or buckle, the teeth allow the strap to go through the buckle and prevents it from sliding out, many of them require tools to cut or pull it.